tales_of_ariafandomcom-20200214-history
Faith of the Elements
The Faith of The Elements Those who worship the Elements see the world as a creation of its own. The elements themselves are the divine beings which gave onto the earth all there is. As such, these worshipers often have respect for the natural way of things from the smallest river to the mightiest mountain or harshest storm. The religion is some what unorganized, relying on local shamans and mystics to act as spiritual guides, although any person can connect with the elements themselves should they desire. The Cardinal Gods * Sharima, Goddess of The Winds The winds blow as they may, and their will is Sharima, Goddess of The Winds. She is said to reside in the desert, deep beneath the sands which guise her presence, in a cavern where water hides, and embers smolder. She is often prayed to when one is in need to safe travel, guidance, or wish for a message to be delivered quickly. Her symbol is the circling winds. * Diotan, God of The Embers Just as the ember's give birth to the flames, so did Diotan to the embers, creating the first flame, and giving light onto the world. With his guidance, those whom were born of Haya learned to shape the world, but also how to destroy it. Diotan is said to be within the creator of a volcano so that he may be close to both Aleti, and Sharima. He is prayed to for strength, passion, and creativity. His symbol is a three bladed disk on fire. * Aleti, Goddess of The Earth Aleti was the first of the Gods to give a gift of creation, forging the very Earth from her own flesh. She forged the canvas on which all existence takes place, the receded within it to protect herself from the harsh winds of Sharima. It is said that she lies within the deepest chasm, where molten lava and deep ocean's create the finest of stone. She is prayed to for rational thought , protection, and stability. Her symbol is a six sided star. * M'anan, God of The Oceans The seas shift with little regard for those upon it, just as the earth shifts the sea. M'anan filled the deep canyons and pathways of Aleti's flesh, giving to the world perhaps the greatest give, Haya, the Goddess of Life. He resides in a place where the windows blow between pillars of stone. He is prayed to for understanding, compassion, and learning. His symbol is the whirling tempest. The Ordinal Gods * Saenu, Goddess of The Storms Born from the chaos of fire and wind, Saenu brings the furry of the storm. It is said that when Saenu was born, the far lands came to be, a region where a perpetual magic storm rages over head, devastating the majority of its landscape. The storm itself believed to be Saenu in her worldly form. She is seen as the mother of elemental beings and of monsters as a whole. Her symbol is a very thin seven sided star. * Al'mawt, God of Destruction As fire and earth become one, molten lava surges, laying waste to all things before it. Al'mawt is not seen as malevolent destroyer as much as a force of rebirth. All things must cease to be, and he facilitates that necessity, however in the ashes and creators left in his wake, Haya follows bringing new life. He resides below his father, within the mountains deep. It is said the the Cataclysm was Al'mawt rising from below to visit Haya again. His symbol is a ridged 8 sided star. * Haya, Goddess of Life From earth and water a goddess was born who would bring forth all forms of adornment for her gift to creation, above all others, was life itself. Haya is the goddess who planted the first seed, giving birth to the forests and all its creatures. Her will spreads to every corner of the world in search of her lover, Al'mawt, often cleaning up whatever is caught in his wake. Her symbol is the endless knot. * Jalid, God of The Frosts Jalid;s touch engulfs the northern reaches of the world, and although his presence is damaging to Haya, his love for her is eternal. When Haya choose Al'mawt over him, he grew bitter and began the blizzard which turned the beautiful plains in the north into The Cold Lands. Even now it rages, strengthen by Saenu's embrace. His symbol is the twelve sided star circled by the tempest.